


My Gift

by danny_the_coolest



Series: House o' Dreams [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, i love my dorks, so i won't stop fighting for them to get renewed, we've been robbed to see awae shirbert getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: 'All around her there were abandoned bowls and measurement cups,  ingredients that were no longer needed and a few stains on the table and herself that proved exactly how frantic her morning had been.'
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: House o' Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I did for the tumblr blog that I share with a friend and I thought it was really cute :) enjoy -Danny

Apparently when you’re planning on doing a new recipe, it is recommended to do a test a few weeks before the event that you’re planning to bake for, just to familiarize with the steps.

However Anne’s never been one to fear mishaps, and she’s doing the cake the morning of her anniversary because she’s brave! She’s an adult!

She forgot about the cake until this morning, and she’s completely panicking.

“Come on how hard it is to make batter?” She grumbled under her breath.

All around her there were abandoned bowls and measurement cups, ingredients that were no longer needed and a few stains on the table and herself that proved exactly how frantic her morning had been.

“Where’s the coffe– where the fuck is the coffee?” She looked around, and thought that she probably looked as the crazy witch of the forest, caring around her cauldron and looking under the trees for the missing ingredients of her potion.

But it didn’t make her laugh, instead, it made her grumpier. Her plan was to receive Gilbert with a pretty cake and the perfect, most ethereal outfit she’d put together for this specific occasion. Now she barely had time to put the cake in the oven and clean the mess before his shift at the hospital ended.

She finally found the coffee and poured the needed amount onto the bowl, quickly stirring the mixture and blowing some loose strands of hair away from her face.

The sound of the front door startled her and made her lose her grip on the mixer, a bunch of batter flew out of it and landed everywhere.

“Nooo,” She whined, quickly turning the mixer off and getting paper towels.

“Uh… hi?” Gilbert looked around the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

Anne looked up, she could’ve cried just there and then as she watched her husband walk in. He looked splendid even after the long shift at the hospital and he was holding a bouquet that had Queen Anne’s lace carefully arranged between the other flowers. She just knew he’d chosen that bouquet carefully, knowing exactly how much Anne would love it.

And then it was her, forgetting about baking the cake on time and welcoming the man of her dreams with a messy house and no decent anniversary breakfast or breathtaking look.

“Oh, Gil,” She pouted, cleaning her face with the back of her hand. “I’m the worst…”

“Hey, there’s no need to kill the spirit!” He quickly make his way up to her. “Anne-girl, tell me what’s wrong?”

“I wanted to bake a cake, but I forgot and I was running out of time and this is a new recipe, so I don’t know exactly what I’m doing and now… Oh, I had it all planned!”

“It’s okay!” Gilbert chuckled. “I got these for you…” He gave her the flowers, which she took with a small smile, still crying.

“And I must say, that coffee stain looks really pretty on you,” He smirked.

“Oh, get out!” She hissed, half-laughing. “Leave! I need to make up for this awful welcoming!”

“Listen, there’s no need to think the morning’s ruined, all right? Here, I’ll help you…”

He took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, Anne was about to tell him there was no need and that he could go to take a nap when he shook his head, refusing to step out of the kitchen.

“Today I don’t want anything else than to spend my time with my beautiful wife, the light of each and every one of my days,” He smiled brightly, leaning to peck her cheek. “Now tell me, what should I do?”

So they spent the next two hours figuring out the recipe together, and once they put the mixture in the oven, Anne sat on top of the table, sighing in relief.

“Well, let’s expect this isn’t the disaster I believe it’ll be.”

“Have faith, carrots,” He grinned. “I think it was better this way, you know? I’m sure that you would’ve done it just fine on your own, but it is so much better when I get to do things with you.”

“You’re not dissapointed?”

He walked up to her, supporting both arms on each side so she was trapped between him and the table.

“I’ve been married to the love of my life for a whole year,” His voice sounded lighthearted and cheerful. “You could’ve given me a dead rat for breakfast and I wouldn’t have cared. I’m the happiest man alive.”

Anne laughed, cupping his face gently with both hands.

“I love you very much, Gil.”

Gilbert’s eyes shone in that way she liked so much, the one that no one else was able to bring out except her.

“I love you more,” He replied.

Gilbert leaned closer and finally closed the gap between them with the most loving of kisses.

The cake might’ve been a flop, but their relationship was far from failure.


End file.
